STUCK in Love
by Quadrant Queen
Summary: Sabrina and Puck don't want to admit to liking each other,but what happens when Pucks cousin puts a spell on them! read and find out ;D My first FF!
1. OUCH!

**Ello! This is my first fanfiction (yay!) since, well... I've been on here a year and finally decided to put a story on here. :P Ok, well here you go! Oh! And I couldn't do this without SWACCChannyFan! She helped me get through my "writers block" AND Lara D for the final edit! So don't forget to thank them too! :D**

Chp.1 "Ouch!"  
>Sabrina's POV<br>Gosh, my friend's unbelievable; I can't believe she did this to me. I know she's been there for me, and we've been through a lot but...  
>This was totally uncalled for...<br>Rachel, my best Everafter friend and daughter of the Blue Fairy, and I walked to the middle school together. Everafters aren't as hostile as they were then, so I'm quite comfortable with them these days. She's somehow related to Puck, which is ironic because they don't seem related at all- appearance and personality wise. Rachel's not disgusting, can actually make it to the shower, and doesn't prank people. She has these delicate wings that are an icy shade of blue, cocoa skin like Briar's, and pretty chestnut hair with highlights. Sometimes, I envy her because she is so pretty. I was at 'that stage' in my life and, unfortunately, cared a lot about my looks.  
>We walked towards the school, talking about random stuff with the excited look in her dark brown eyes. Sometimes they changed color, depending on her mood. It seems that all fairies do that. Anyway, somehow, she started babbling about cute couples; always bringing up Puck and me. My eye was twitching at this point.<br>"Hey, Sabrina! You know what I just thought of? You and Puck would make such a C.U.T.E. cute couple! I mean, am I right, or am I wrong? Everyone can see the chemistry between you!" Rachel gushed. I sighed, remembering why she was my friend. Rachel was so much like Daphne, so I decided to keep her. Ah, ha. That sounds mean... totally in character, right? But what I could go without: Her persistence to talk about Puck and me.  
>I looked at Rachel with a scowl on my face and closed my eyes, rubbing my temples. "What. In. The. World. Are. You. Talking. About?"<br>Rachel said in a loud and excited voice, "You and Puck are perf-"  
>I covered Rachel's mouth with my hand, and said loudly, "Ha. Ha. Cool! A new perfume? It's by Britney Spears called Duck? That sounds great!" People gave me odd looks as they walked passed us. I grabbed her arm and dragged her behind the school. "Shush! Someone might hear you. Also, what the heck is wrong with you?" I shook Rachel violently back and forth.<br>Rachel shook her dizziness off and gave me a toothy grin. "First, you two need to accept that you really like each other! Two, never do that ever again!" Rachel said.  
>I shrugged. It wasn't like her neck broke and her head fell off or something. I stared clearly into Rachel's eyes and said, "Look, I just don't like him anymore. Hopefully, now you-" Wait... what did I just say?<br>Rachel's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Oh gosh, this is never going to end.  
>Oh my gosh! You just admitted you use to like Puck!" said Rachel excitedly.<br>"Yeah," I said, as if it was no big deal. "Used to being the key word..."  
>"But still," she said, "You two are the perfect couple." She put her iPod in her ears, knowing I was going to protest, and that it would be fruitless.<br>Really? Did she fall and bump her head or something? I thought.  
>Just as we approached the school doors, I saw Puck with his friends near the entrance. I blinked. Wow. His blonde hair was shining and glossy and his eyes looked so green. Like a lime green riv-<br>"Sabrina!" Rachel called.  
>"Wha-" Suddenly, I felt pain. Ouch, I thought.<br>Then everything went blank.

**Sooo, what did you think? ;D How'd I do? Do you guys like it? Just click that cute lil' review button down there! ;) And don't forget to thank SWACCChannyFan too plz! She helped me get through my writers block! Lol! Ok, now review! :D Thx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy me again!and yes, I know, I haven't updated in a while. I've just been reeeaaalllyyy busy with my school stuff lately! especally since we had exams this week(12/12/11-12/15-11)! plus I had a bunch on conserts and perfromances for Christmas! ok,ok, I know you guys probally don't care about that but thats what happened. Anyway I will try to update soon! I'm already on the 3rd chapter! bye peace&love :)**


	3. Feel Better!

**Heyy! Me again! Sorry I didn't update sooner! I had a lot to do with Christmas coming up! Anyways, here's the oh-so-awesome story! Enjoy! :D  
>DISCLAMER: I do NOT own the Sisters Grimm (no matter how much I wanna), but I do own SOME of the characters in this story! :)<strong>

Rachel's P.O.V.  
>I quickly took out my iPod to warn Sabrina. "SABRINA!" What was she doing! She's gonna hit the stop sign! "Huh wha-" *BAM* Ohhh, that's gotta hurt... "Oh my gosh, Sabrina!" I ran over to check on her. She's knocked out cold. "Puck!" I yelled out for my cousin. Maybe he could help... ya know... in some way. He rushed right over, must have been Sabrina on the ground. "What happened?" Puck said worried. Hmm, I wonder why he would be worried? "Sabrina hit the stop sign, and I'm pretty sure she's unconscious." I said. He looked as if he were about to laugh. I glared at him, and then hit him in his shoulder. "OWW!" he said. Well, he deserved it! "Come on. Let's take her to the nurse." he finished. "Ok," I said. Since when did he care about other people than himself?<br>Puck and I picked up Sabrina (which wasn't that hard...FOR HIM!), and took her to the nurse. "You ok?" he asked, him stopping and turning towards me. I took in a deep breath; the way to the nurse's office was far from the school entrance. "NO! TAKE HER!" I gushed as I took Sabrina's arm from around my neck and onto Puck. "Ok, ok!" He picked her up and carried her in bridal style. I got her backpack and we kept walking to the nurse's office.  
>When we got to the nurse's office, Nurse Colman told Puck to put Sabrina on the bed. She put an icepack on Sabrina's head and I laid her back pack at the side of the bed she was on. "She should be better in a few minutes or so, but you two go to your homeroom; the bell is about to ring," Nurse Colman said. My cousin and I both shook our heads, and left. Man, I hope Sabrina feels better.<p>

Sabrina's P.O.V.  
>I woke up staring into the ceiling, lying down in the nurse's office. The last thing I remember was turning to see what Rachel wanted to tell me, and, before I knew it, everything went pitch black! I sat up and looked around the room. I noticed the nurse doing something on her computer. "Um, Nurse Colman?" She looked up at me and smiled. "Well, it looks like someone finally decided to wake up!" Nurse Colman joked.<br>"Ha, ha...yeah," I said. "Can I go to (looks at the clock; its 11:00am) 3rd period now?"  
>"After I take a look at your head. From what your friends said, you hit your head pretty hard." My head did feel like someone hit my head with a bas ball bat. I rubbed it. "Ok."<p>

*COOKIES!*

(::)(::)(::)  
>After I left the nurse's office, I headed to my locker (which was between Rachel's &amp; Puck's) to get my science book, and headed to class. I entered class, gave my teacher my pass, and went to my seat, which is right behind my other best friend, Ariel. Ariel has short brown hair, hazel greenish eyes, a tannish skin tone, and braces. She really nice and hardly takes anyone's crap! Not even mine, Rachel's, OR Puck's! Ariel was passing a note to me in class (could you blame her? Ms. Gardner was boring!).<br>Where were you? it said. I replied:  
>Nurse's office, I hit my head.<br>I put the note on the floor and kicked it to Ariel; she picked it up, read it, shook her head, and turned back around.  
>After we took a test on the human body (pretty sure I got an A!), I started on my homework. All of the sudden, my purple and black BlackBerry started to vibrate. It was...Puck?<p>

Hey, you ok?  
>Umm, kinda. My head still hurts...<p>

Ok.

Why?  
>Why what?<br>Why do you all of a sudden care about me? Or people in general?  
>Well, you just...looked so hurt when I saw you.<br>Oh, umm ok, well see you after 3rd period!

Ok

...Ok****

**With that, I quickly shut off my phone, and put it away before anyone could see me. Why would he care? I thought. The bell finally rang; I got my backpack, and headed out the door with Ariel, as we headed to our lockers. "So how'd you hit your head?" Ariel said. "I...kinda... ran into a stop sign..." I said shyly with my head down. I glanced our at her, she looked as if she was about to explode with laugher. "It's not funny!" I said. "My bad! You know me." I glared at her trying not to start laughing, but I couldn't help it. We both laughed.**


	4. Meeting New People

**Hello, hola, bonjour, eyha (that's hey in Pig Latin)! This is the chapter where I totally got inspired so far! I'm having a contest in this one!  
>*readers clap*<br>Me: I know, I know! I love this story too!  
>Puck: Yea, yea. just say the disclaimer and go on with the thing! -rolls eyes-<br>Me: Ugh fine! I do not own the new character or The Sisters Grimm!  
>Puck: Was that so hard? And also, you just gave away the new character.<br>Me: Yes! And wait... no I didn't! I never said their name!  
>Puck: Oh, ok then! The new character is Je-<br>Me: *Slaps Puck* Hush you! Ok on with the story now! :D**

Sabrina and Ariel got their math books and headed to their math classes just before the bell rang.*Ding, ding, ding* Sabrina heard as she got to her seat (right next to Rachel's). At the front of the room was some new girl with (obviously dyed) pink hair, green eyes, and a perfect white smile. Puck seemed to notice her, and started to stare at her for a while. WAIT! Does Puck... like this new chick? Um, not like Sabrina cares or anything though... "Ok class," Mrs. Baldwin said, "to start of today, let me introduce our new student, Jennifer Bane." (a/n: Yes, I made the last one up[I hope ];)). Sh-Jennifer smiled and waved to the whole class. She looked interjected, nice, beautiful, and a little girly (not just because of the pink hair.). "Why don't you sit right there." Ms. Baldwin pointed to the seat in front of Sabrina, and next to Puck.(a/n: So you don't get confused, Sabrina and Rachel sit next to each other, Jennifer is now in front of Sabrina, and Puck in front of Rachel and next to Jennifer. Got it? Great! On with the story now :D) Jennifer walked over to her seat like she was told to. The class started on their warm-up, then class began. It went by fast for Sabrina; she wanted to get to know this new girl a little more. Sabrina liked to 'meet & greet' the new kids that would come to the school!  
>When the bell rang, Sabrina got up, got her stuff, and walked over to Jennifer. "Hi, I'm Sabrina." she said, Jennifer looked up, "Hi.", she said with a smile. They both walked out the door talking to each other. "So Jennifer, where you from?" "New York. And you can call me Jenny," she said with a smile. "Cool. That's where I'm from," Sabrina said. "But why'd you move to here?"<br>"Family reasons."  
>"Ahhh," Sabrina said.<p>

"Yea."

"What's your schedule?"  
>"Hmmm… one sec," Jenny said stopping at her locker. She got her schedule off of the magnet in the locker and gave it to Sabrina. "Cool, we have Homeroom, 1st, 3rd, 5th, &amp; 6th together!" Sabrina said smiling.<br>"Nice" Jenny said  
>"Yea, I'll walk you to your next class, Ms. Peot. "<br>"Ok, what subject does she teach?"  
>"L.A."(language arts)<br>"Awesome", Jenny said, "That's my favorite subject! I love to write and read." She smiled. They kept on walking, or rushing in fact, so they wouldn't get caught by the bell.

Sabrina's P.O.V.  
>I'm starting to like Jenny; really, I am! But for some reason Puck getting in trouble for staring at her almost all 5th period annoyed me a little. I dunno why, but it did! Maybe I'm a lil'...jealous? NO,ME? Jealous of someone? Please, I'd never! I was just... a little irked is all. Anyway, after the bell rang, I told Jenny that my friend Ariel would show her to Social Studies class while I get my cellphone out of my locker. I saw Puck coming towards his locker (next to mine); for some reason at that moment his eyes sparkly light green eyes were starting to hypnotize me. No, I can't. I can't go back to liking him again. It was just too much drama, with all most every girl in school trying to get with the trampy girls telling me that I have 'no chance' of ever being his girlfriend. I even got into a stupid fight with Molly, the most popular girl in school. Of course I won, come on everyone knows I'm way stronger than her, but it wasn't worth getting my phone taken from me for a month, being bullied for a week, or being embarrassed in front of my crush. And now that Jenny's in the picture, how am I ever gonna ask him out? He obviously likes her, and her liking him? I dunno, because she's still new and doesn't know him that well. But back to subject. Puck probably never liked me anyways, even if he did give me my first kiss when we were twelve; it was probably just out of pity. I didn't know what to do at the time, but my anger just rose up inside and I punched him! I really just wanted to move out of the way or even...kiss him back a little. Ugh! Why does being fourteen have to be so hard! Especially with my birthday coming up in three weeks. I can't deal with this much longer; I wanna be his girlfriend but something or someone always ends up getting in the way. Well now here he is right next to me, trying to get his Social Studies binder like I am. I can feel my checks grow hot and red as a blood rose. "Hey Sabrina", Puck said looking my way. "He-hey Puck," I said with my head in my locker. "Wanna walk to Coach D's… um...together?" he said. Wait...WHAT! HE wants to walk with ME? He never does that, why now? Maybe he just wants to see if the new girl is in our class. Or maybe he likes you, duh! Oh shut up Conscience! "Um sure, why not?" I said a little too excited. "Kay," he said, so we walked on to S.S. class. I felt so nervous that if I were girly I'd be smiling like crazy right now! But thank goodness I'm not. Now all I have to do is get through 6th period with him. Wish me luck.<p>

**Sooo, what did you think? Just click that magic review button right there and everything will be ohhh kkkkkk!**  
><strong>Ok that's all for now ~peace, love, and joy~<strong>


	5. Contest Update

**Hi! I know I haven't been on here in FOREVER but I just have a BIG writers block(and I've been really busy lately)!So Im undating my contest for STUCK in dead line is March 8!** OK, soooo your oh-so-awesome hint is: She's from the internet but you can't find her in real. Confused? Oh well,sorry. Can't give more than that :P but the second hint is a link named: "Jenny's ID"on my profile,ok? good :) hank you guys so much for the help!bye and remember ~peace, love, and joy~


End file.
